


DECORATION

by ramyunbb



Category: ASTRO - Fandom
Genre: Interior Design, M/M, Minor mentions of drinking/drugs, Possibly more relationships later, Will update tags, rocky is panicked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramyunbb/pseuds/ramyunbb
Summary: Minhyuk is a realtor. Sanha is an interior designer with a knack for creating chaos.





	1. Monday, March 5th

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1, not sure how many more there will be! This isn’t edited, and I’m not entirely sure where the story will go…

Minhyuk hates Mondays. He also hates work. Who wants to attempt to sell houses and apartments and everything in between on a Monday morning? What nutjob wants to buy anything on a Monday morning? His office is too warm, and, if dress-code allowed it, he would rip off his suit jacket in a heartbeat. The way the harsh sun shining through his office window burns the skin on the back of his neck and heats his dark leather chair is reminiscent of an ant being burned by a magnifying glass. This oddly profound thought leaves Minhyuk wondering if he’d somehow managed to inhale some of the stifling cloud of marijuana smoke at Jinwoo’s cousin’s friend’s party last night. Or was it Jinwoo’s friend’s cousin? Who cares? The point is, it’s Jinwoo’s fault that Minhyuk is hungover and can’t bring himself to get out of his chair even though he has a meeting with a client in 10 minutes and hasn’t even opened their file yet. It’s definitely his fault.

A knock on the door of his office earns a groan of protest from Minhyuk, as the sound causes pain to course through his brain. A second groan escapes when Myungjun waltzes into the office without being told to enter, arms holding a tray of iced coffee and his face carrying a smile.

“Hey, Rocky!” Myungjun chirps.

Minhyuk’s forehead slams against the desk, still in the process of rolling his eyes at the silly nickname.

“I brought you coffee!” At this, the hungover man shifts slightly to see his sunbeam of a friend kneeling by his desk, holding out the aforementioned caffeinated beverage.

“You’re the fucking best,” Minhyuk manages to grumble, reaching for the coffee.

“Ah ah ah, language, mister!” Myungjun teases, gently patting the top of Minhyuk’s head, smoothing a few stray hairs into place. Minhyuk just halfheartedly flips him off and snatches the drink.

“I’m leaving a painkiller on this weird old napkin underneath your dying succulent plant- you need to water that by the way- and there are more in my office if you need them. Your client should be here any minute, so I think you should probably at least attempt to look like a human being, do you have a comb? Because your hair is a mess. You should also probably try not to glare too much, we wouldn’t want a repeat of the October Incident-“

Minhyuk sharply cuts into Myungjun’s torrent of words as soon as the talkative man takes a breath. “Okay, Mom, I get the point. And I thought we agreed to never mention that again?”

“I just like to watch you suffer, have fun with your client, I’ve heard he’s a doozy.” Giggling, Myungjun turns to leave the room, leaving Minhyuk wincing in the sun streaming into his office. “Lunch with JinJin at that new café down the street today?” He calls as he walks down the hallway.

Minhyuk doesn’t bother to respond. Myungjun already knows the answer, lunch on Mondays has been their tradition as long as they’ve been friends. Minhyuk does wonder what Myungjun meant by calling his client “a doozy,” so he reaches over to grab the painkiller (Myungjun was right, his succulent did need to be watered) and washes it down with his coffee. Grimacing at the god-awful combination, he reaches for the manila folder on his desk and flips it open. His heart nearly stops when he sees who his client for this morning is.

Yoon Sanha.

For the second time in 5 minutes, Minhyuk’s forehead meets the polished wood of his desk, narrowly missing the keyboard.

—————

When Minhyuk decided he wanted to become a realtor, he really was expecting to be selling cute houses to new couples and families, the kind of families with one boy and one girl and a dog and a cliched but perfect life. The kind of life Minhyuk secretly craves (he can’t be open about that, it would ruin his punk-rock aesthetic). He did not expect to be selling studio apartments and mansions to famous interior designers looking for a new project that they’d just turn around and sell again as soon as they finished whatever it was they were attempting to accomplish. But Minhyuk has always been good at accepting the little quirks life throws at him, and he has built quite the reputation for himself in the design world. The one quirk he wasn’t prepared for was the sudden appearance of Yoon Sanha.

Yoon Sanha. King of interior design and king of making Minhyuk feel like he’d just swallowed a bowl of jello. He appeared out of the blue, taking over as CEO at his mother’s interior design catalogue when she decided to retire in favor of cruising around the Caribbean. Suddenly, he was the star of every realty and interior design related tabloid (not that Minhyuk would know, he definitely didn’t have a subscription to “Decoration Disasters” which featured Mr. Yoon’s work as an example of a non-disaster and described him as a “handsome hunk”. Minhyuk only slightly agreed). Minhyuk had the chance to meet this design extraordinaire at a mixer put together by Cha Eunwoo- aka Dongmin, one of Minhyuk’s best friends and a photographer. 

The party was going fine, the champagne was delicious, and Minhyuk had his eyes on a plate of those little sausages that a waiter had just carried past, when Dongmin slapped his arm to get his attention. That would’ve been fine normally, if they had been alone, but when Minhyuk turned, he came to realize that a certain Yoon Sanha was standing close- too close- and a collision was inevitable. One glass of spilled champagne later, soaking Sanha’s shirt, Minhyuk earned himself an incredibly awkward introduction and a very uncomfortable aquaintance. His friends have never let him live it down, and Minhyuk was hoping to never have to think about it again.

That was in January, now it’s March and that uncomfortable aquaintance is going to be sitting in his office and taking over his life for the next 4 months, if he was lucky. Sanha has a knack for roping his realtors into every project he works on, something about “the realtor’s eye” he doesn’t possess (Again: Decoration Disasters and their interviews putting weird Yoon Sanha trivia in Minhyuk’s head). He’s never kept a realtor for more than one project, and it’s common to hear of them quitting partway through. Minhyuk wonders why he didn’t know about this appointment, and why he would ever agree to schedule something for 10:00 am on a Monday. Maybe he’s possessed and needs to go to church with Dongmin, who asks him on a weekly basis. (He definitely inhaled some marijuana smoke at the party, why else would he be thinking about possession?)

A knock on his door snaps Minhyuk out of his thoughts.

“C-come in!” Minhyuk really wished his voice hadn’t cracked.

The door swings open and there, in all of his glory, was the man himself.

Yoon Sanha.


	2. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long y’all… I promise future updates will be faster. I got too caught up with school and stuff and I’m a perfectionist so I wasn’t able to get the chapter right where I wanted it. Here it is! Please continue to leave comments and critiques!

Minhyuk, having a really hard time remembering how to breathe, is struggling to remain as stoic as possible. Sanha- Mr. Yoon, as he is supposed to call his client, is wearing a brown suit with a blue pocket square (Minhyuk was unaware people still carried pocket squares) and shiny loafers and his sandy brown hair was falling in his eyes. He looks ethereal and it’s really messing up Minhyuk’s plans of being professional.

“Hello there!” Mr. Yoon’s bright smile and positively giddy voice break Minhyuk out of his stupor. “Mind if I come in?”

“Not at all! Please have a seat.” Minhyuk rises out of his leather chair, proud to only stumble slightly, and extends his arm for a handshake. “It is great to see you again San- Mr. Yoon.”

Mr. Yoon smiles sweetly and gracefully extricates his hand from the handshake that Minhyuk only just realizes was a bit too long to be considered normal. Keen to move on from the awkward beginning of the meeting, Minhyuk gestures to the chair across from his desk and sits back down, rummaging through the file on his desk.

“I’m pleased to see you, too, Mr. Park.” God. Sanha’s voice is just as angelic as Minhyuk remembers. No time to dwell on that- if only he had remembered to look through his client’s file before the meeting, then maybe Minhyuk would have time for admiring that voice.

“It says here you’re working on a refurbishing project, could you please explain a little more specifically what you mean by that?” Minhyuk questions. Most interior designers want fully updated homes ready to move furniture into, but Sanha has always been a little different (in regards to how much he wants to throw a sledgehammer through walls).

Being met with no response from his client, Minhyuk raises his head from his stack of papers, expecting to see an angry and impatient Mr. Yoon, displeased because of Minhyuk’s lack of understanding. Instead, he is met with the sight of his client slowly stroking the leaves of the little succulent sitting on the edge of the desk. Strange.

“Uh, Mr. Yoon-“ Minhyuk is interrupted by Sanha’s indignant tone.

“You really need to water this little guy, Just because they CAN grow without water doesn’t mean they want to.” Sanha explains while looking up at Minhyuk through his bangs.

What?

Minhyuk flounders for words, completely caught off guard by this change in subject. 

“Oh, um, I suppose you’re right. I should get on that.” Minhyuk wishes his voice sounded more sure, why was he unable to convey the simplest thought without sounding frightened? “Now, if you could just elaborate on what you mean by ‘refurbish-“

“No I’m completely serious, Stanley looks completely unhappy right now!” Once again, Minhyuk was unable to finish his sentence before getting cut off by Sanha’s melodic voice.

There is silence for a moment while Minhyuk processes this proclamation, then:

“Who the hell is Stanley?” Minhyuk winces once he realizes the severity of his tone, and the fact that he just cursed at a new(ish) client.

Sanha’s ears turned pink and his shoulders rose slightly toward his neck (“Cute,” Minhyuk thinks).

“Oh, Stanley is your succulent! I figured you probably didn’t have a name for him, so I picked one out for you! You don’t mind do you?” Sanha shoots a hazardously bright grin at Minhyuk after his question, almost blinding Minhyuk. How could Minhyuk say no to that?

“No, I don’t mind, I was just caught off guard is all.” Minhyuk desperately wants this meeting to end. He’s sweating, and the last thing he needs is to sweat through his suit jacket in front of this absolutely adorable man.

Minhyuk mentally slaps himself for thinking a CLIENT (he repeats the word in his brain several more times to make sure he really gets the message) is adorable. This is no time to get all emotional and unprofessional.

Sanha giggles at what Minhyuk assumes is his facial expression and gestures toward the file on the desk between them with both of his hands. “Please, continue. I apologize for interrupting.” He then leans back in the chair and crosses his arms over his chest, smile ever present.

Minhyuk takes a deep breath before diving into his questions.

Over the next half hour, Minhyuk learns that Sanha is searching for a small house to completely recreate- not only furniture, but architecture as well. Not only that, but the deadline is in 6 months, it’s to be featured in the fall edition of the famous interior design magazine “World of Interiors.” Minhyuk is in way over his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave suggestions for what you want to happen next in the comments ;) maybe your idea will make it into the story


End file.
